Sailing Ships
by DangertheSkywing
Summary: Though the good and bad, these ship are sailing. Join your favorite Wings Of Fire characters as they embark on a journey of love. This Will have any and every Wing Of Fire ships requested.
1. Glorybringer

**Hello, and this my story of short love in the Wings of Fire universe. First thing, my truth or dares have nothing to do with this. So, if you read that story then what I said there don't matter, got it? If you haven't read them, I would recommend you do. Today's couple:Glorbringer, enjoy-DangertheSkywing**

 **Deathbringer's POV**

As Deathbringer followed Glory to her meeting he couldn't but help feel sad, she was right there, but so far too. _Wow_ , he thought to himself, _if I just had the courage to ask her out my life would be perfect_. When they entered the throne room Glory started giving a lecture to her subjects, but Deathbringer wasn't listening, he was thinking about what could be, what should be. "Deathbringer!" Glory yelled, "I've been asking you to go bring in Mastermind for the trial." Deathbringer nodded. "Ok," he said quietly. As he walked out he took one last look at her before flying away. As he flew he felt, the wind beneath his wings lift him up. He loved it up here, usually he could use it to escape his troubles, but with Glory it was different. He had come to the conclusion that to be "in love" really meant "to be so very obsessed with a person you will never stop thinking about them". Why does she have to be so complicated!? he thought to himself, _No other girl is like this!_ He kept thinking about it till he got to Mastermind. He lifted him out of the quicksand. "Come on Mastermind, it is time for your trial," Deathbringer said sadly. While they flew he thought about the unfairness of life, he was born a NightWing, Mastermind is put on trial for obeying the queen, saving his own scales, _Glory doesn't love me_. When they got to the throne room turned court they were greeted from booing of the Rainwings, the protest of the Nightwings. "Order! Order!" shouted Glory. "I want a fair trial today!" She continued. "Now present your cases." As the trial went on Deathbringer couldn't but help keep thinking of Glory. When it was done the NightWing Lawyers won, Mastermind was allowed to stay. _Good for him. It went his way, maybe it will go mine_. When everyone had left and it was just Jambu, Glory, and Him, he approached Glory. She was talking to Jambu about how we need a better court system. "Excuse me," Deathbringer said, "Can Glory and I talk for a minute, in private." Jambu nodded and left the room. "Wait for me!" Glory called, "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Glory questioned him. _This is my chance! Gosh, she looks gorgeous right now_. "I just wanted you to know, belie all the narcissism, joke, and ego, nothing in this world is more important tome than you," he said, nervously. "What are you saying?" asked Glory. "I'm saying I love you,I've been afraid to tell you, least to think I'm creepy, or worse, you hate me." Deathbringer replied. There was a long pause. _What is it_ , Deathbringer questioned to him self. "Glory, please don't hate me," he asked. "This will sound crazy," Glory laughed almost. "What is it?!" Deathbringer yelled, a little to loudly. "What if I told you this is the happiest day of my life?" She said still smiling. Deathbringer went in can kissed for a long time. Jambu would have to wait, they had a lot to talk about.


	2. Cleril

**Hi guys, this is a Ceril chapter! I hope you enjoy-DangertheSkywing**

 **Peril's POV**

I'm a monster, Peril thought as sat alone at the base of Jade Mountain. She had no real friends besides Clay, and that was a fate worse than Death, having the one friend be someone that you will always love, but they will never love back. Peril sighed, and flew up into the sky. Why did I have to be born with this curse!? she yelled at herself. Peril kept flying up to her room at the Jade Academy. She didn't bother saying hi to Sunny on the way in, she just pretending to be my friend, Peril thought angrily. When Peril got in her room she got in her bed and cried. This was so unfair, she would give the would to be with Clay, and he just hated that, h just wanted to be friends! Why did this have to happen to her? Peril decided to go hunt to release her anger. When she did she couldn't do anything to stop from being mad, she saved him, twice actually. How was this even remotely fair? The strong invincible Peril just curled up in to a ball and cried.

 **Clay's POV**

Tsunami ran into Clay's class. "Your lover is burning down the whole forest out there,t go stop her!" She yelled. "Who, Peril?" Clay asked. "Yes Peril, who else do you think?" Tsunami yelled. Although she always likes to seem tough, she was horrified of Peril. Clay lipped out to the front entrance. When he got there he saw about one mile way flames danced on the trees, while black smoke went up in the air. Clay looked shocked, this wasn't the Dragon he had begun to love. He flew into the air, when he got to the inferno he saw an orange dragon lying on the ground. "Peril!" he shouted. "Get up your burning the whole forest down!" Peril looked at him with her light blue eyes. He slowly landed next to her. "What's the matter?" Clay asked her. "Your the matter! Your so impossible! Why can't you just love me back!" She cried to him. "I do," Clay replied softly, then embraced her for a kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed today's chapter, I'm really proud of it. Tell me what you think and who should be next!-DangertheSkywing**


End file.
